Voz da minha razão
by SunaHikaru
Summary: ...Como um fantasma do passado, do qual meu futuro não estaria livre, enquanto não estivéssemos frente à frente outra vez." TORNEIO SAKURA NO AI 2009.


Oneshot participante do "Torneio Sakura no ai 2009"

-

**Voz da minha razão**

-

* * *

-

Sasuke's pov

_-_

_Eu estava apenas perdendo tempo. Minha adversária se mostrava capaz de me deter, bem mais do que eu imaginava poder medir. _

_De início, não pude negar a generosa oferta que o destino me fazia, de poder ter mais um pouco daquela companhia que jamais me abandonou. Mas já estava na hora de por um fim naquela batalha__sem sentido._

_Eu sabia que seria assim._

_Ela mesma se encarregava de me alertar._

_"Foi você quem quis assim, Sasuke-kun."_

_--_

* * *

_--_

_Pude sentia a onda de expectativa que vinha dela, exatamente como há muito eu imaginava que aconteceria quando tivesse uma outra oportunidade de me parar. Dessa vez, sem ninguém para impedir seus atos. Seus passos vibravam no chão de terra, vindo ao meu encontro para uma nova tentativa de me derrubar._

_A voz determinada da kunoichi à alguns passos de mim repetia o que há tempos eu escutava; não da boca dessa Sakura, real e surpreendentemente forte, mas daquela que me acompanhava, invadindo constantemente meus pensamentos, por mais que eu tentasse evitá-los. Por todos esses anos longe de Konoha, constantes foram os dias em que algo me trazia a lembrança dela, ainda que fosse a mais singela das coisas... Mas ao contrário de somente pensar, eu passei à vê-la junto à mim. _

_Ela, Sakura, surgia como um fantasma do passado, do qual meu futuro não estaria livre enquanto não estivéssemos frente à frente outra vez._

_Ela era a presença que eu sentia quando fechava meus olhos, cansado após mais um dia de treino trabalhando o desenvolvimento do Sharingan. Terminava o dia e minha cabeça estava à ponto de explodir, tanto pelo esforço com a visão já debilitada, quanto pela irritante imagem que se formava, não me deixando dormir._

_Sempre que eu tirava algum tempo pra descansar, ela aparecia. Alternando bastante seu humor, fosse pra me dar o sermão que eu não queria mais escutar de ninguém, dela menos ainda; fosse pra me tentar, me fazer desejar algo que não estava ao meu alcance._

_"Sasuke-kun....Deveria me ouvir... Sabe que estou certa..." - me sussurrava com a voz melodiosa ao pé do ouvido, quando o sono estava prestes à dominar, não sem que antes eu a visse dançar em meus devaneios - "Por que não volta?... Volte pra nós!"_

_"Volte pra mim!" - gritava irredutível a doce ilusão, de que era ela o motivo pra retornar que eu não enxergava. _

_- Por que insiste com isso? - A Sakura real, aquela que concentrava chakra nas mãos para o próximo golpe, me chamava de volta à realidade da luta - Já não concluiu seus planos de vingança? O que o impede de voltar comigo?_

_Eu não queria condená-la à uma vida associada à um eterno traidor. Minhas razões não mudariam à opinião dos civis, tampouco eu me importava com eles... Mas Sakura acabaria por herdar essa mesma rejeição se estivesse ao meu lado._

_Tanto Sakura, quando a futura geração que começaríamos. Não haveriam dias tranquilos pra sempre. _

_Toquei as bandagens que me cobriam os olhos, tentei apagar da mente aquela imagem que me tomava os pensamentos, me fazendo idealizar algo que não seria possível. Eu a queria, não esse fantasma, mas a real, aquela que eu poderia ao menos tocar, ouvir. Tinha sido nela que eu concentrara o meu próximo objetivo, o ideal de futuro que eu achava não mais ter direito à usufruir, mas que lá no fundo ainda resistia, mesmo contra a realidade que matava qualquer esperança que eu tivesse._

_Por Sakura, eu não poderia voltar. E eu a faria entender isso de qualquer jeito. Minha decisão já estava tomada. _

_- Saia do meu caminho. Sakura. Não me faça perder tempo._

_Senti o chakra crescente que vinha da direção de Sakura, e vi a minha ilusão me olhar com fogo nos olhos verdes, como se ambas estivessem sintonizadas. Sakura estava de pé outra vez, e vinha pra cima de mim, me enfrentar até que eu tombasse ou que seu corpo estivesse esgotado. E eu estava, miseravelmente, em desvantagem._

_- Eu não volto pra Konoha sem você! É a minha promessa!_

_Sorri em ver a determinação daquela menina e a imaginei em posição de ataque. Desviei de seus golpes enquanto pude, tomando o cuidado de acertá-la também, em pontos não vitais. Não podia deixá-la pensar que eu estava aliviando pro lado dela, senão meus planos fracassariam. Não podia vê-la, porém, como o taijutsu parecia ser sua preferência, o contato corporal era inevitável. Com pequenos esbarrões percebi o quanto aquela menina irritante havia crescido, por um instante pensei em tirar as bandagens e tentar vê-la, agora que estava tão próxima._

_Sakura, porém, não me dava um minuto de trégua - Está tentando me desacordar e me carregar até Konoha?_

_- Já era hora de perceber - respondeu-me, atravessada, quando desferiu outro golpe, em direção ao meu estômago. Me acertou em cheio, o gosto do sangue veio à minha boca. Pelo assombro que a respiração irregular dela me mostrou, vi que ela temia ter exagerado._

_- Não se preocupe. Isso não é mérito só seu... - tossi outra vez, referindo-me aos meus ferimentos anteriores. Pude sentir que outras correntes de chakra se aproximavam daquela parte da floresta onde estávamos, provavelmente um reforço para a kunoichi em missão solitária. _

_Meus joelhos feneceram, meu corpo enfraquecido chegou ao chão. Sorri, pois senti as mãos pequeninas me ajeitarem com cuidado e impaciência, e o chakra médico queimar no meu abdome, no peito, na fronte; em vários lugares. _

_- Pare de sorrir desse jeito! - gritou, nervosa, aquela que eu não podia ver. Mas o fantasma me mostrava as emoções que dominavam a sua matriz, no cenho franzido em preocupação, nos lábios que ela deveria estar mordendo, e isso eu poderia imaginar sem ajuda alguma. _

_- Sakura..._

_- Cala a boca! - ouvi sua voz embargada, agora que ela percebia que os danos internos eram sérios demais pra serem curados só com o pouco chakra que lhe restava._

_- Quero te ver - insisti no risco que eu corria, de ficar cego se continuasse exigindo demais dos meus olhos. Risco que valeria à pena, ter a imagem de Sakura como minha última visão na vida miserável que eu levava. _

_As mãos dela pararam de emanar chakra. Os dedos finos me desvencilharam com rapidez das bandagens que me protegiam os olhos. Minha visão captou tudo cinza; o Sharingan permanecia ativado, fora do meu controle. _

_Procurei o rosto próximo ao meu, e vi as duas Sakuras, juntas, me fitando com seus olhos temerosos. Aquela que eu costumava ver sempre permanecia com a mesma cor de seus cabelos; esta se desfazia lentamente, tornando-se uma imagem turva que pouco a pouco me deixava. Ela já não era mais necessária, agora que a verdadeira Flor de Cerejeira estava comigo._

_- Arigatou - sussurrei, baixo o bastante, de um jeito que a Sakura que me abraçava com força não escutaria. Os fios do cabelo dela roçavam no meu rosto, fechei os olhos e inspirei aquele cheiro adocicado, misturado ao suor da batalha. Passei os braços ao redor da cintura fina, retribuindo o que ainda lhe devia, anos atrás. _

_O sangue ainda quente, meu e dela, molhava minhas mãos calejadas. A imagem na minha mente mesclava o vermelho espesso com a cor suave que a caracterizava, o sangue exalava forte o seu cheiro de guerra, manchando detestavelmente o odor puro da kunoichi junto à mim. Abri meus olhos novamente, para aquela que era capaz de mudar minhas decisões mesmo quando não havia mais volta. _

_Eu a vi pela última vez. O Sharingan desativou-se, e eu pude ver seus olhos verdes brilhantes pelas lágrimas grossas, a face adornada por um sorriso trêmulo que me dava o bem estar que eu precisava pra deixá-la. Desta vez sim, pra sempre. _

_Sakura se deitou sobre mim quando por fim minhas forças vitais se esvaíram, e eu senti seu cheiro de flor que me confortaria pela eternidade. _

_-_

* * *

_-_

_Acordei com o som de pássaros ao longe, e com uma dor bastante incômoda na altura do abdome, como a de costelas fraturadas. _

_- Parece que voltou - a ouvi dizer, muito perto de mim, e involuntariamente tentei vê-la, sem me dar conta das ataduras em volta dos meus olhos - Não, fique quietinho, Sasuke-kun. _

_Desnorteado, só fiz obedecer. Não era pra eu estar morto? Ou eu estava morto e não tinha percebido? Por que Sakura estava ali? Ela..._

_Era Sakura? Ou aquele fantasma novamente?_

_Precisava saber, mas antes que eu me esticasse pra tentar alcançá-la, ela se adiantou. Senti sua mão envolta em faixas tocar minha testa. A temperatura aquecida dos dedos dela me tranquilizaram, enfim._

_Eu não estava morto. _

_- Eu disse que era uma promessa - a escutei dizer, e pude imaginar um sorriso confiante nos lábios dela. Um sorriso do qual eu provaria, brevemente. _

_Nesse meio tempo, percebi que a minha ilusão não aparecera. Entendi que não precisaria mais dela. _

_Entendi também que nem sempre caberia à mim ditar o destino conforme as minhas vontades, como eu acreditava que podia fazer. Enquanto eu tivesse comigo aquela que apertava a minha mão com tanta segurança, eu teria que aprender a compartilhar com ela; fossem perdas, fossem ganhos._

_- Deveria se permitir ser mais otimista em relação ao que está por vir - sabiamente me disse Sakura, como se pudesse ler minhas reflexões, ao que respondi reforçando o toque de mãos. _

_É, eu tinha mesmo que ouví-la. Às vezes. _

**Fim**

-

-

* * *

Fanart escolhido: Sussurros do fantasma.

PS: Não sei como vai ficar a formatação da one, já que o FF se recusa à salvar alterações. ¬¬

.

Olá povo. o/

Óbvio que na fic o Sasuke estava bem quebradinho quando Sakura foi "levar um papo sério" com ele. Até onde eu parei de ler o mangá, Sasuke está mesmo todo ferrado, e a Sakurita foi atrás dele pra "passar-lhe um sabão" (leia-se dar bronca) mais do que merecido.

Vamos fingir que Sasuke deu um jeito de fugir do Madarão e algum tempo depois a Sakura o encontrou por aí. XDDDD

E viva! Não tive coragem de separar os dois dessa vez! =___='

Boa sorte aos participantes do Torneio Sakura no ai 2009!

Espero que tenham gostado da minha "one emo-feliz". XDD

**Bjo da Suna!**


End file.
